Truth or Dare Show
by AngelFlippers77
Summary: I wanted to do it cause everyone else is. There is no rules. Rated M for the dares.
1. Alright

**I am always gonna be in penguin form because I want to. So any dares that are for the penguins(including my OCs) include me. Today's OC of Honor: Trixy Gwen. This show will also be in story mode, but it will be always in my point of view. So without further a do, let's get this party started.**

In a studio full of animals comes a little penguin hosting what it looks like a Truth or Dare Show. "Welcome to the Truth and Dare Show." I said aloud to the camera in front of me. "I am your Host Angel."Your Co-Host for today will be Sereece and Raven." Both penguins jumped up for joy. "Yes!" they both exclaimed in unison. I chuckled. "Ok let's find out our first truths and dares so we can get this party started." I said with excitement in my voice. I grabbed the music player and put _Manian Loco_ as my song for today. Then we all started bobbing our head to the music. "Ok I found out our first Truths and Dares." Sereece said as Raven is at the computer. "Raven put them up." Raven nodded and started typing and clicking on the computer. Then the Truths and Dares appeared on the black and white monitor. "Oh ok these Truth and Dares came from **Bml1997**." I said. At that moment,she came in with another penguin. "Hello everyone." she said waving her hand. I smiled. She then looked at everyone. "I know this is show about a lot of animals but where in the world is Angel?" Bm asked the animals. They all pointed to the penguin with waves almost everywhere on my body." Bm's eyes widened. "Oh crap." she said. "Now I am the only human in this whole studio." Her eyes made contact with the floor. I was very sad now that my friend is upset. I put my flipper on her shoulder. "Don't worry." I tried comforting her. "You can think about what kind of animal you want. Then next time you come over to the studio, I will use my powers and turn you into a animal. You will also be able to turn to your human form if you want, and it won't wear out." She smiled. "Thanks Angel." she thanked me. I nodded and smiled. Then she got up and sat by me. Then I looked at the penguin facing me. "So this must be Trixy?" I questioned looking at the macaroni penguin. She nodded. "Trixy's the name ma'am." she added. Then I smiled."Welcome to the ToD Show." I told her. "Have a seat next to young Private over there." She smiled and sat next to the little penguin. "So why am I here." Bm asked looking at me." I turned to her. "Oh because you can watch all the truths and dares live instead of on a TV or something." I answered her question. She smiled. "Awesome." she added. She then sat back, waiting for action. "Alright enough talking let's get some action going on." I said to the camera. Then we all looked at the monitor.

_**Dares:**__**-Skipper: fish-sword fight with Hans**__**-Marlene: kiss Skipper**_

_**-Kowalski: song fight with Blowhol**__**e**_

_**-Private: see a scary movie w/Trixy**_

_**-Trixy: see a scary movie w/Private**_

_**-Rico: eat a bunch of Marsh-Meow-Meows and blow up the HQ**_

_**-Mort: sit on King Julian's feet**_

_**-Julian: listen to Polka musi**__**c**_

_**-Maurice: take a break from being ordered around by KJ**_

_**Truths:**_

_**-Skipper: what happened in Denmark?**_

_**-Marlene: Do you like Skipper?**_

_**-Rico: How do you hold all that stuff in your gut?**_

"Now looking at the board Skipper and Hans go first." I announced into the camera. Then the penguin and the puffin came up to me. "What are we doing solider?" Skipper asked me. " Well sir, you get to fish fight with Hans." I answered the flat headed penguin. He smirked. Then Sereece handed the two birds some swordfish to fight. Then all of a sudden, a ring comes out from the studio floor. I smiled while everyone in the room was shocked. Then Skipper and Hans walked up to the ring and hold up their swordfish arming themselves and ready to fight. The bell rung and the birds charged at each other swiping their fish at each other. Hans swiped his fish at Skipper, cutting his feathers making him bleed. Skipper batted his fish at Hans' wing, also making him bleed. Then Hans again tried to stab Skipper, but Skipper leaped over Hans and poked his tail, making Hans wail in pain. After the fight they both gasped for more air and passed out.

I was shocked. I actually didn't know who won. "Um, I surely did not know who won." I told the camera. Then I looked at my Co-Hosts. "Sereece and Raven, who do you think won?" I asked them. They put their flippers on their little chins. They looked at each other and started chatting. Then they stopped and looked at me. "We believe in our honor to announce that Skipper is the winner." they both said. Everyone except the villains of course roared and cheered for Skipper's victory. Then the birds gained back their conciseness. They planted their wings on their heads. They moaned. "Ugh, who won?" they both asked me. I smiled as I pointed to Skipper. "You won sweetie." I told him. His face brightened, then he turned to his enemy. "In your face puffin!" he shouted at Hans. Hans was irritated. I smiled of a brilliant plan I had in my mind. "Oh don't worry Hans, I have something for you since you were good." I said winking to Skipper. My little brother smirked and winked back. Hans then smiled. "See Skipper everyone is a winner." Hans added while still smiling. Skipper smirked. Then all of a sudden me and Hans teleports to the Blue Ridge Mountains. I stared at the wonderful sight I was seeing. "Here Hans, this is your present." I told the puffin. He clapped his wings and jumped for joy. "Oh goody I get to be on vacation with the hottest penguin in the world." he added after clapping his wings. My mouth dropped and eyes widened as he did that weird, sly smug. Then I looked at his with an evil smile. "Not even close." I retorted. His smile then turned upside down. I got into position. "Nice meeting you bird breath." I affirmed. Then I pushed him off of the mountain.

He screamed until he dropped o a random man's car. "MY CAR!" he exclaimed. I fell down laughing really hard because of that man. Then I got back up. "Oh sorry, I thought you could fly." I added. "After all you are a puffin." Then I appeared back into the studio. Everyone there started laughing. "Bird Breath that a good one." Karly commented on my jokes. I smiled. "Thanks, Okay Marlene you have to kiss Skipper." I announced to the chestnut otter. She sighed. Then her lips touched the Penguin CO's beak. He was frozen in place. As soon as she was done kissing him, she then sat back down in her chair. I looked at my little brother, hoping he is okay. Then I looked at Sereece whispering something under her breath. Then Bm turned to face me. "I bet he liked it." she whispered into my ear. I was unsure of that note, but I just shrugged. "Okay next, Kowalski and Blowhole is dared to have a song fight." I announced into the camera. Blowhole just chuckled. "Well well well I already know who is gonna win." he said pridefully thinking he is going to win. I had another idea in my head. "Your not the boss of that." I told him. "Ready? Set? Sing!"

_Sorry I was too lazy to explain what they sung and stuff._

Everyone was shocked after the two animals was finished singing. I was still unsure who won. "Sereece and Raven cast your votes." I told my Co-Hosts. They knew the answer right off the bat. "Kowalski." they both answered me in unison. Kowalski was very happy with this answer. "Alright baby." he said with joy. Blowhole on the other hand was upset and very angry. "I hate you pen-gyu-in." he said to me. I laughed. "Yeah and your gonna hate me even more." I replied as we both transported to the Appalachian Mountains. Dr. Blowhole's eye popped out of his eye sockets.**(Not literally)** "Oh dear." he said afraid of the heights of this big mountain. Then I looked at the floating screen of my studio with the animals and Bm. "Rave send me a giant golf club. I requested to Raven. She came up to the screen. "On it." she replied as she kept typing and clicking on a bunch of things that I don't know about. Then all of a sudden a giant golf club appeared next to me. I took my flippers and position myself. I laughed so evil, I almost sounded like Dr. Blowhole. Blowhole stared at me like I was crazy. Before he say anything,I swung the club at his tail fin. He flew all the way into a tree. _"Oh forgot one more thing." _I thought to myself. "FOOOOUUUURRRR." Then I heard branches and another car crash. I heard things like 'Ah!' and 'MY CAR!' I also heard that they finally found Flippy. I laughed so hard, I felt like my brains where gonna bust. "Man, my golfing stills is in the zone." I said pumping my flipper up and down. Then I transported back to my studio where everyone there once again laughed. 'Is 'irl 'unny Rico grunted. I wanted them to laugh even more. "Thank you. Thank you very much." I said trying to be Elvis. They laughed even harder. As soon as they finish laughing, I cleared my throat. I read the board. Okay our next dare is that Private have to watch a scary movie with Trixy. Private's eyes widened as I smiled. "Oh come on Private." Trixy added as she dragged Private all the way out of the studio. I heard Private holler for the movie to stop. "Okay while that's going on why don't Raven read the next dare." Sereece said to the purple tinted penguin. She nodded then read the screen. "Okay next is...Uh." Raven said in an unsure tone. I was worried. "What's wrong?" I asked my Co-Host. She faced me so she can answer me. "Um I don't know what Bm means by blow up the HQ." she answered me. I turned to face Bm. "Uh what exactly do you mean by blow up the HQ?" I questioned her. She thought about this question for a moment. "Well, it's up to Rico I guess." she replied. Then I turned to Rico. "Rico, do you want to blow up this HQ, the Penguin HQ, or Dr. Blowhole's HQ?" I asked my crazy cousin. He smiled. "Bwo' 'ole." he grunted. Then I gave him some Marshmallow Meow Meows, and he went absolute berserk. He ran out of the studio and we all heard a muffled explosion in the distance. When he came back, his Mohawk was on fire as of his feathers were ashy black. He was talking gibberish, I don't even know what he was saying. Okay, glad my psychotic cousin had fun." I said. I was quickly interrupted slam of the door. That slam came from someone a certain someone I threw off a mountain. "You will regret what you done Angel." Hans warned me. I wasn't even scared. I had my 'Oh really' face on. Sereece knew what was going to happen. "I'm telling you fruit cocktail you don't want to do this." she warned him. Hans just rolled his eyes and sat by Savio. Then another slam came from the door once again. This time It was a certain dolphin I was practicing golf with. "They still think I'm Flippy." Blowhole said as he sat down next to Hans. "Well maybe you will think twice before you boast." I replied. He just didn't look at me again. "Okay next Mort Bm gives you permission to...CUDDLE DE ROYAL FEETS." I told him. He leaped for happiness as he starts cuddling the feet. Julien just screamed and tried to shake him off. Then all of a sudden, Trixy and Private walks into the studio. "So how was it?" I asked the little penguins. Private practically jumped. "It was terrible, TERRIBLE." he replied. "WAAAAAAHHHHHH." He started hiding with my feet. I looked at my little nephew in that 'Aw' way. Trixy just put her flippers on her face. Then she grabbed Private's little foot and they both sat down. "Okay then next Julien w-" I was interrupted by a kick to the face. Everyone but Hans and Blowhole gasped. Then two had evil 'your going to pay' faces. "Hans I warned you." Sereece reminded him. "Oh what is she going to do, cry like a baby and call her mommy?" he replied. The villains just laughed. Sereece just smirked not for the joke, but what was gonna happen. "No this." she answered pointing to me. I got up, brushed my feathers off, cracked my flippers, and wiped the little blood off my beak. "FIGHTING THE POWER!" I yelled as I kicked Hans back and jackslap Blowhole. Then the lemurs(including Clemson) started snapping their fingers. The Penguin Girls started singing.

_Bad Boys Bad Boys_

_Whatca gonna do_

_Whatca gonna do when she comes for you.(x2)_

Then the Penguin boys started singing as the lemurs' finger snapping picked up the pace.

_Little Angel was Kung Fu Fighting_

_Little Angel was as fast as lightning_

_Thought she is just a little bit frighting_

_Her kicks were expert timing._

I lunged myself at Hans' and Blowhole's soft spot. I kicked them in the gutter. They groaned. "Okay we give up." they both said in defeat. Then I sat down in my chair. "Now like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.." I said giving a 'test me again' glare at the two animals that was trying to hurt me. They didn't look back. "Bm you can read the next dare." I said giving my friend permission to read the next dare. She smiled and looked at the board. "Ok Julien listen to Polka Music." she demanded the lemur king. His face sank to the ground. Then he went into a closet where the speakers were. Then I pushed a button blasting the music in that one little closet. He screamed little a little girl. Everyone laughed at his scream. "Okay now while that's going on Maurice you can take a break from Julien." I told him. He smiled like never before. "Alright then, now I can finally get more then a wink of sleep. He told us. I just smiled and giggled. As soon as Julien came out of the closet with his ' its not funny' face. "Sereece read the board please." I told her "I need to get a drink." **(like a soda -_-) **Then I got out of my chair and left out of the studio.

When I got to the kitchen, I opened the fridge. I looked for my favorite drink. "Ah yes, Sprite my favorite." I said to myself. Then I was on my way to the studio.

When I got there, chaos was taking over the show. I saw Hans and Skipper fighting. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled out loud. "I JUST WENT TO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK." Everyone stopped with what they were doing and Raven came running towards me. "Well you might want to take a look at this dare." Raven said motioning me to come where she is. I just waddled over to her and I saw the dare. "What's wrong with the truth? All Bm wants is for Skipper to tell her what happened in Denmark." Raven just sighed . "Well Skipper said that it was too horrible to explain. Then Hans kept calling him a chicken, kept flopping his wings, and making chicken noises. Then this happened." I put my flipper on my face. "Okay let's just leave it alone and do the other truths." I replied. "Sheesh." I sat in my chair and just glared at Skipper and Hans. "Okay Marlene do you like Skipper?" Bm asked the otter. She shook her head. "I like him as a friend." she answered. I just let it go. "Okay um Rico how do you get all that stuff in your stomach?" Raven asked my cousin. He shrugged his shoulders. "I 'on't 'o." he replied unsure of his own body. I was relived. "Okay that concludes the Truths and Dares from **Bml1997**." I announced. 'Let's give a round of applause." Everyone clapped and cheered for Bm and Trixy. "That also concludes for our show for today." I announced. "So we will see you next time on the ToD show. Then everyone started dancing to Manian Loco.

**Wooooooo! I put effort into this chapter. So remember SEND YOU TOD IN THE PMS NOT IN THE REVIEWS. If you do I will delete it. And Bml1997, tell me what animal you want. If you want to be an animal.** **And everyone if you want to be an animal, send it to me in the PMS. Soooooo... see ya later.**


	2. Love and Penguins

**This chapter is all about two things. L-O-V-E and P-E-N-G-U-I-N-S. So let's get it on.**

"Welcome to another episode of the Truth or Dare Show." I announced to the cameras. "I am your Host Angel and you Co-Hosts for today is Karly and Pammy." Karly and Pammy danced with each other as I just chuckled. Sereece and Raven's mouth dropped to the ground. "What!" they said in unison. "I thought we are the official Co-Hosts?" I smirked. "Well I don't mean to bust your bubbles girls." I replied. " I wanted it fair." Then they crossed flippers and just mumbled something. "Alright now Karly you know what to do." I told her. She nodded and walked to the computer. Then I grabbed the Boom Box and put in Love at first sight as my song for today. As soon as the Truth or Dares were on the monitor, everyone's mouth opened. "SAY WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" They all yelled. I was confused. "What?" I asked didn't know why they yelled. "Um Angel these Truths and Dares came from...YOU!" Karly answered my question. I smiled. "Oh." I said as I chuckled "Of I can do ToDs too." Sereece crossed her flippers. "They just better no be bad." Sereece added. I laughed "Of course not sweetie." I said. " Well for the good guys anyways." The villains looked at me with that 'Oh crap' expression. I just smiled evilly.

_**Truths:**_

_**Penguin Girls: Who of the Penguin Boys do you like.**_

_**Penguin Boys: Who of the Penguin Girls do you like.**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Penguins:(Girls and Boys) After confessing, kiss the person you like.**_

_**Villains: All the Penguins including me will be you to a pulp then we will throw you down a mountain.**_

_**Lemurs: I will change you into a penguin for this chapter.**_

_**Marlene: You want to be a penguin too, ok then.**_

_**All Penguin Girls(including me and Marlene): Sing and Dance to Circus**_

_**That's it peace.**_

"Okay girls who do you like?" I said with a big smile. Raven smirked. "Angel, that includes you." she added. I gave Raven that 'Oh no' expression and I gulped. "Okay I will go first since I am not scared." Sereece said confidently. "I like Skipper." "I like Private." Pammy said shyly. "I like Rico." Raven said also confidently. "I like nobody." Karly added. "That will be weird if I liked my own brother." I gulped once again. My flippers getting all sweaty and I feel like I am about to faint. Karly saw this. "Okay Angel no pressure." Karly tried calming me down. " We won't let you confess...right now." I relaxed. "Okay boys it's our turn to confess." Skipper announced among his men. "I like Sereece." Private smiled. "I like Pammy." he said. " I 'ike Raven." Rico grunted. Kowalski didn't even move. "Kowalski confess." Skipper urged. Nothing. "K'walski?" Private said worried about his uncle. Kowalski then snapped back. "What?" Kowalski finally responded. "Uh 'Walski 'ofess." Rico grunted. Kowalski was in la la land for too long. "What do you mean confess?" he questioned the scarred penguin. He smiled. " 'ho 'ou 'ike." Rico replied to the scientist. He gulp and also put on the 'Oh dear' face. "I like..." he started out. Skipper was impatient. "What the deuce solider." Skipper declared impatiently. "Just spit it out." Kowalski felt pressure. "Okay fine I like Angel." he finally confessed. Everyone gasped. My mouth dropped open. Kowalski's mood went south. "Yeah I just made it awkward." he said as he got up from his chair and left out of the studio. I just can't let my best friend and lab partner just walked out there sad. "Kowalski wait!" I cried out. I ran out of the studio trying to find him.

**Outside of the studio with me and Kowalski.**

I looked all around for the sad scientist. Then I saw a black and white creature under a tree. "Kowalski?" I called out to the penguin. He turned around to see me. Then he motioned me to come sit next to him. I sat down next to him and I cleared me throat. "Kowalski..." I started out. "I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you." He looked at me. "It's not your fault Angel, you didn't know." I sighed. "I know, I still probably shouldn't do that anyway. I declared. "Do not worry Angel." he responded. "It's not your fau-" Kowalski was interrupted by a certain penguin kissing him. I put my effort into this one little kiss. Then we broke away. Kowalski started smiling. "Shhh no more talking, let's go inside." I said calmly yet in a sexy way. Kowalski nodded and we lifted ourselves off the ground. We hold each others flippers and walked into the studio.

**In the studio with the animals**

"Angel and Kowalski swimming in the sea K-I-S-S-I-N-G." everyone but me and Kowalski said.I blushed while Kowalski put his flipper on my shoulder. "Go on and let them make fun of us." he said calmly. Then I smiled. "Okay girls you know what to do." I said looking at the board. All the Penguin girls smiled. Then they kissed the person they like. I if course kissed Kowalski again, but this time we got into the moment. After that I looked up to the board and smirked. "Now this is what I'm talking about." I said. "All of the Penguins get to beat up the Villains to a pulp, then throw them off a mountain." All the Penguins smirked cracked their flippers. "This dare is not for children, so please enjoy this lovely moment about when all the Penguins including me were little." I said as I typed into the computer. Then the video showed.

**The video**

"Ready or not here we come." Private and Pammy called out to the other Penguins. "I think it's pretty obvious where Skipper and Sereece is hiding." Pammy said to Private. He nodded in agreement. Then they walked up to a camouflage tent. They opened it and scared the penguins inside. "What the deuce." Skipper called out as Sereece was hiding behind him. The youngest penguins just laughed at them, then they came out of the tent. Now where can Karly and K'walski be?" Private asked his best friend. She shrugged. Then they saw a shrub wiggle. They also heard giggles from the shrub. Private and Pammy walked up to the bush and peaked her heads in. "Aw, newtons nickers." Karly called out. Then the youngest looked everywhere for Rico, Raven and Angel. Then all of a sudden they saw a trashcan upside down. They were confused. "That's weird." Pammy said. "I don't remember a trash can being upside down." Together as a team, they lifted the trash can, revealing Rico and Raven. "Aw man." Rico grunted. The two penguins under the trash can and sat down next to Sereece and Skipper. "Now where is Angel?" Private asked Pammy. She shrugged her shoulders. "Um you got ten seconds before Angel wins." Kowalski said to the two seekers. They looked everywhere in the little park. Time was up and the two hang their head down. "Okay Angel you can come out now." Karly called out. Then Angel came down from a tree and landed right in front of the seekers, scaring them to death. "Yay!" Angel said dancing. " I won."

**Back to the real footage.**

"Okay folks sorry for the inconvenience." I said with blood on my flippers. I turned to the wounded

villains. "Now for my next act, we break you face." I said dramatic. Then we all appeared to Mount Everest. We all pushed the villains down the mountain, but then Hans flapped his wings and started to fly. "Uh I'm not finished with you yet." I retorted as I lifted a 100,000 ton weight in my very flippers. Hans gave me a good long look. Then I dropped the weight on his face. He went all the way down to the ground even before the villains reach down the mountain. Then we all appeared back into the studio. "Now that those rodents are gone the lemurs will be turned into a penguin." I announced. Julien did not like this dare one bit. "What! Why do I have to be a stinky wat-" He was interrupted when I zapped the lemurs into penguins. The lemurs waddled to the mirror. "Hey this isn't to bad." Maurice complimented on his looks. Julien nodded. Mort just kept touching his beak. "Also Marlene will be turned into a penguin." Pammy announced. Marlene tried to object, but I already turned her into a penguin. "This actually looks good." she commented. "Now next all the Penguin Girls including me and Marlene have to sing and dance to Circus." I said to the girls. They all smiled because they know what to do. Rico turned off the first song that was on and put in circus. Then a dance floor came out from the normal studio floor. All the girls smiled and walked up to the stage as the music started playing. I jumped up to the front and started dancing and singing.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The one's that entertain, and one's that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put on a show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (Oh, oh)_

Pammy jumps up front as I jump back with everyone else

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots(call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

Rico hacks up a firecracker and light it up as Sereece jumps to the front and Pammy jumps back.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

Sereece jumps backs as all the girls turn around and start shaking their tail feathers

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let do, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

We all turn back around and Karly jumps up front

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_One's that can hang with me, and one's that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight shift, so beware_

Karly jumps back as Marlene hits front.

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots(call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a sho-o-ow_

Rico blasts up another firecracker as Marlene leaps back and Raven jumps up

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

Raven jumps backs as all the girls turn around and start shaking their tail feathers as they put their flippers behind their neck.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let do, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

Everybody turns back around and I leap up front.

_Let's go(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_Let me see what you can do(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_I'm runnin' this(like like like like a circus)_

_Yeah._

_Like a what?(like like like like a circus)_

I jumped back and everyone does the same routine(shaking their tail feathers)

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let do, we can make a dance floor just like a circus(uh uh uh uh uh uh huh) (x2)_

When we finished dancing, the crowd went wild. Then Penguin boys ran up to their crushes and kissed them like never before. Kowalski grabbed me and dipped me. He gave me his sexy face then deep kissed me. When we got finished kissing, everyone was looking at us. "What?" I asked. Everybody just started laughing for no exact reason. I shrugged and once again me and Kowalski deep kissed. "I love you." I told him. He smiled. "I love you too Angel Flippers." I smiled as the animals awed. "Well I guess the show is over now." I said. "I am your Host saying good night and we will see you next time."

**(sigh) Love is beautiful. Isn't it. But now I am getting ready to play my games with my cousin Rico. I think Raven want's to play too. I not sure so see you later.**


	3. It's the Business

"Welcome to another episode of the PoM Truth or Dare Show." I exclaimed like a real host should.

"I am once again you Host Angel and you Co-Host for today is Raven and Karly."

I looked at the two penguins just smiling at the camera facing them."Okay let's get this show on the road." I announced. "Raven, ToDs please." She nodded and went to the computer, but something wasn't right. Everyone turned over to see that Raven was playing a game on the computer. "Raven get off of that Modern Warfare." I demanded. "Karly please put up the ToDs the right way." She nodded and walked up to the computer. Before she started typing, she glared at Raven. Then more clicking and typing occurred while everyone was patient. Then the ToDswas on the screen. "Okay our first Truth and Dares for today comes from** BloodRedRose**. Karly said to the camera. Then Rose came from backstage and waved at everyone. "Welcome to the Truth and Dare show Rose." I welcomed my friend. She smiled "Hi there Angel." she replied. Then I patted on the chair that said her name on it. It even had a rose with some blood on the petals. She smiled at me and the camera, then sat by me.

**I dare Kowalski to fight Marlene...when she's rabid! **

**I dare Mort to attack Julien's face, yes FACE! Then drag him away by his feet.**

**Truths-**

**Kowalski, do you think you could beat me in a math equation solving contest? I don't think you can.**

"Okay Kowalski your first." Karly called out to her brother. "You have to fight Marlene."

Kowalski smirked. "Too easy." He retorted. Karly smiled. "...when she's rabid." he finished her sentence. Kowalski's eye's widened. "Okay let's go outside." I said. Then all the animals and Rose exited.

_In the park_

Marlene was absolute nuts. I put her in a cage, so she won't her Kowalski early. "Ready?" I asked Kowalski. He shook his head. "I'm sorry but we have to do it." I let Marlene out of the cage, and she jumped on Kowalski's face. She took her long and scary nails and scratched his face. He screamed trying to get Marlene off of him. She grabbed his tongue and started pulling on it, making it extend. Kowalski couldn't take it no more. He screamed like never before. Marlene grabbed his tail feathers and ripped it off of him. I couldn't take it no more. I was boiling with rage. "Alright, that is ENOUGH." I yelled out. I grabbed the crazy Marlene, punched the living crap out of her, then I put her in the cage. "I need some time alone with Kowalski." I told everyone. Raven grabbed the cage with Marlene in it and left, followed by the animals and Rose. I walked over to the wounded penguin and knelt down next

to him. "Sweetie are you okay." I asked him. He weakly turned and smiled. "I-I-I w-w-will be o-o-okay." he stuttered. I was really sad. I picked him up and took inside the studio.

_In the studio_

When I went inside, everyone was quiet. I just went into the hospital room in my studio. I look to see Kowalski laying on the bed. "I hope you are okay." I told him. He nodded and smiled weakly. I kissed him passionately. Then I stroked his cheek. "Don't leave at all unless I say you can okay?" I told him. He nodded. Then I opened the door, and blew a kiss before I closed it.

I entered the studio, and everyone looked at me. I had some blood on my hands when I was cleaning up Kowalski. "Angel I am sorry." Rose said apologetic. I faced her. "It's not your fault." I told her. "I am mad because of them." I pointed to the villains. They still laughed at the fact that Kowalski was hurt. My eye was twitching as my flippers became fists. "Oh you still laughing about my boyfriend?" I asked them. "YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT?" I ran towards them and beat up all of them. When I was finished, more blood was on my hands. I went to the sink and washed my flippers off. "Now go clean yourselves." I demanded. "How about that?" I sat down in my chair and looked up to the board. "Okay next Mort have to attack Julien's face. Raven announced. I had an idea to add to this dare. "Mort come with me." I said motioning Mort to come with me. He jumped up and skipped with me all the way to the Penguin HQ.

_In Kowalski's lab_

I looked everywhere for the machine I was looking for. Then I finally found it. "Mort come over here please." I said to the brownish lemur. He walked over to the machine. "I need you to lay right here." I told him patting on it. He laid down as I turned on the machine. It hummed as a green laser blasted Mort. "Hehe it tickles." he said happily. I smirked as Mort grew bigger, and buffer. Then we made our way towards the studio.

_In the studio_

Mort smashed through the wall of my studio, making the wall a big hole for him to enter. I jumped off his shoulder, and cleared my throat. "Okay Mort do your dare." I said to the lemur. He smiled. "DAAA FAAACCCEEEE." he yelled as he lunged himself at Julien. He screamed and wailed in pain as Mort gave him a black eye. Then he grabbed Julien's feet and dragged him out of the studio. I repaired the walls and sat back in my chair. "Okay the next dare..." I said but was interrupted. "You mean truth." Raven said. I nodded. "Okay it's for Kowalski so I will get him." I said as I lifted myself out of the chair and went to the room.

_In the room with Kowalski._

When I went into the room, Kowalski was sleeping in the bed. I smiled as I planted a kiss on his beak. He woke up with a moan. "Hello there." I said after the kiss. He smiled. "There's a truth for you." I told my beloved boyfriend. His smile turned into a worried face. "How can I do that sweetie?" he asked. "I can't move a single muscle." I smirked. I started to float into the air, as my flipper tips turn white. I closed my eyes as my powers overflown me. When I opened my eyes, they were as white as snow. I zapped Kowalski with a beam of light. As soon as I was done, I dropped down on the ground. Then Kowalski moved out of the bed, able to move his body. I smiled and hugged him, excited that now he is okay. Then he kissed me for a very long time. When we broke the kiss, he grabbed my flippers and ran into the studio.

_In the studio with everyone_

"The scientist is back baby." Kowalski exclaimed excitedly now that he was able to move his body. Then Rose got up and walked to him. "Do you think you can beat me in a math equation solving contest?" she asked the genius. "I don't think you can." He smirked. "Oh it is on Rose." he replied. Then my showroom turned into what it looks like a game show. "Welcome to the Genius Test." I exclaimed like a game show host. "Today's contestants are Rose and Kowalski." I pointed to them as the crowd went wild. "Okay the objective of the game is that you have to answer more math problems that your opponent. If you know the answer then push the buzzer. If you get it incorrect, you get a pie thrown in you face. If you get it correct, you get a point. The player with the most points is the winner of 1,000 dollars." I told the players. "Okay first question. What is one thousand plus two thousand five hundred thirteen times five?" I asked. They thought about the answer. Then I heard a buzzer go off. "Rose your answer?" I questioned her. " Seventeen thousand five hundred sixty-five." she answered. I smiled. "That is correct Rose." I congratulated. She smiled. "Okay next problem. Max has 50 pieces of candy. He gave five pieces each to ten of his friends. Then his sisters gave ten pieces of candy to him. After his sister gave him candy, he gave two pieces to his brother. How much candy does Max have left?" I asked. Rose buzzed the buzzer again. "Rose you answer?" I asked her. "Uhhh...ten" she hesitated. I smiled. "Sorry that is incorrect." I told her. Her eyes widened. Then all of a sudden a pie smashed in her face. She wiped it off her face and licked her finger. "Mmmm...Coconut cream pie." Then I heard another buzzer go off. "Kowalski what is your answer." I asked the penguin. He thought about it. "Um fifteen." he answered. I shook my head. "Sorry but that is also incorrect. I told him Then another pie shoots out of the wall,but this pie was way too big for Kowalski little penguin body. His whole body was covered in the pie's filling and stuff. "Well at least this one is tasty." he added. "Well sorry folks the correct answer is sixteen." I corrected them. "Aw shoot." They both said. "Okay next question...

_Many Many Questions later._

"Okay that is the end of the last question which mean it's time to announce our winner." I announced. Everyone was quiet as the drum roll started. One of my camera men gave me an envelope. "Okay the winner of today's show is...Rose and Kowalski." I announced. Everyone cheered for both winners. They both smiled and shook each others hand. "Thank you for participating in this show." I told them. "I am your Host Angel saying good night and see you next time on Genius Test." Then my showroom turned back to normal. "Okay folks that is the end of our Truths or Dares from **BloodRedRose**." I told the camera. Then Rose waved to everyone. "Goodbye Rose." We all said at the same time. She smiled and left the room. "We also reached our time limit for our show." I told them. "So we will see you next time on the Truth or Dare Show."

**Okay I am done now. Next Truth or Dares comes from: Yang and Yin-Chan (****Sneha),GrifforOHarry(if i spelled it right) and my friend Aisa. My friend Aisa doesn't have a fanfiction account so you really don't know her. I talk to her through Yahoo Messenger. So I will see you next time. **


	4. Pranks and Awesomeness

_Chapter 4_

"Hello there and Welcome to the-" I started out to say but was interrupted. "Come on we are tired of the same introduction." Hans said very rudely.I gave him a 'I dare you' glare. Then his face turned pale**(literally)**. Then I flashed my gaze back on the camera. "Sorry for that interruption, so let's get this show starting." I told the people watching. "Our Co-Hosts for today will be Sereece and Pammy."

Then Sereece went up to the computer. She clicked on a file, but I didn't know what it was. Then she gasped. I turned around, jumped off my chair, and ran to see what is the matter. Then I saw a picture of something that I didn't really like. I saw another penguin holding a knife to Skipper's neck. "Is this why my brother was absent all day yesterday?" I asked Sereece balling my flippers. She nodded. "We can't let my boyfriend get hurt." Sereece worried. "Okay um I know this is our show time, but I guess we wi-" I was interrupted again. "I will host the show." Pammy said generously. I smiled. "Okay so who is gonna come with us." Sereece asked me. I shrugged. Then Karly, Raven, Kowalski, Rico, Mort, Maurice, and Julien walks up to face me and Sereece. "We will go too." they all answered our question. I smiled. "Okay guys Operation Save the Leader is to go. I declared. Then we left.

**Pammy's PoV**

After Angel left with everybody, I turned to face the camera. "Sorry folks." I said apologetic. "Let's start the show. I smiled. "I guess the Co-Hosts for today will be Private and Marlene." Marlene walked to the computer and clicked on a file where the Truth and Dares are." "Okay our first ToDs came from **Yang and Yin-Chan. **Marlene remarked. Then Sneha entered the studio with two Snivys following her. I knew them right from the top of my head. "So is this Yang and Yin?" I questioned. She nodded. Yang then walked up to me and shook my flipper. I smiled at his kindness. Then Yin walked up and shook my flipper, but I was zapped by the prank he pulled on me. He laughed so hard, but I found nothing funny. I gave him a calm but stern glare. I pointed ti the chair where she and her Snivys can sit. I looked everywhere for something I don't know about. "Where's Angel?" She posted the question. I faced her for a reply. I said "She had to save Skipper from an evil penguin." She nodded then sat back.

_**Dares:**_

(If Kirby is there...) Kirby: Lets go kick King Dedede butt! He has me working for one year...

Skipper: Marlene must KISS YOU FOR 21 HOURS!

Kowalski: Why did you make Meta knight/Brother explode? 

I was so confused. I don't know who Kirby is. "Um, who's Kirby?" I asked Angel's friend. She looked at me like that was one of the dumbest questions ever. "Everyone should know who Kirby is." she told me. Then all of a sudden a pink little puffball comes out of nowhere scaring everyone." "Poyo." it said very excitedly. I smiled. "So this is Kirby." I said. "Okay Kirby you and Sneha can go and kick this King Dedede's hind." I told him. Then Sneha turned into her Kirby form and both of them ran out of the door. Then all a sudden the same door opened, and everyone that was on Operation Save the Leader was back. Skipper walked into his seat and sat down. I smiled and hugged him, making him feel comfortable. "I am so glad you are back." I said really happy that he is safe. He smiled. Then Angel came towards me. "Okay now let's get back to the show." she urged me. I nodded then sat in my chair. "Okay now that Skipper is here, Marlene must kiss him for 21 hours." I announced. Everyone's mouth opened widely. "Are you kidding me." Sereece said really upset at the fact that Marlene always have to kiss her boyfriend. Marlene smiled. Then she kissed Skipper.

_21 Hours Later_

Skipper fell on the ground as Marlene gasped for air. "Okay then Kowalski Sneha is asking why did you blow up Meta Knight?" I asked the tallest penguin in the room. He was confused. "I don't know who your talking about." he replied. Then all a sudden a blue puff with a mask on appeared in the room. Angel turned around and squealed. "My brother has returned." she said as she hugged the puff. I guessed this is Meta Knight. "Um I don't know who you are." he replied. "My sister is a plum color puff not a penguin." Angel dropped him and looked at herself. Then a flash of white filled the room. When the white light fade away, we all opened our eyes and looked at Angel. She had the same hair style, but her body was different. "Okay do you know me now?" She asked Meta Knight. He nodded. Then she turned to Kowalski. "Why did you blow up my brother?" she asked him. He crossed his flippers. "Well for one he kept saying 'Fight Me' and he kept slashing that sword at my tail feathers." he answered. I shrugged. "Okay then that's the end of our Truths and Dares from Sneha." I announced. We all clapped and cheered as Meta Knight vanish and Angel turns back into her Penguin form. "Okay next Truth or Dares comes from **GrifforOHarry** aka Julia." I said. Then another human comes in the the warehouse. "Hello people." she said as she entered the studio. "I love Truth or Dares." I smiled. "Okay then let's get her Truths and Dares up." Then Julia's ToDs appeared on the screen, I faced it.

_**Private - I dare you to sing Save You by Simple Plan **_

_**Skipper- I dare you to tell Marlene how you really feel about her**_

_**Blowhole: Prank call Pizza Hut**_

_**Hans: Give Skipper a tickle fight**_

_**Love tods wow lots of dares ;) **_

"Okay our first dare is for Private to sing Save you by Simple Plan." I said to my boyfriend. He smiled. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_Take a breath_

_I put myself together_

_Just another step_

_Until I reach the door_

_You'll never kno-o-ow the way_

_It tears me up inside_

_To see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all the way._

_Sometimes I wish that I could save you_

_And there's so many things _

_That I want you to know_

_I won't give up _

_'Till it's over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know_

_When I heard you voice_

_It's drowning in the whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_No matter wha-a-at I do _

_I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me to understand_

_Sometimes I wish that I could save you_

_And there's so many things _

_That I want you to know_

_I won't give up _

_'Till it's over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know_

_That if you fall_

_stumble down_

_I'll pick you up_

_Off the ground_

_If you lose _

_Faith in you_

_I will give you strength _

_to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up_

_Cause I will be waiting_

_If you fall_

_You know_

_I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all the way_

_Sometimes I wish that I could save you_

_And there's so many things _

_That I want you to know_

_I won't give up _

_'Till it's over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know_

_I wish that I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_I wish that I could save you_

I smiled. "That is so beautiful." I told my boyfriend. I ran up to his and kissed him. After we were done, I cleared my throat. "Okay next Skipper you have to tell Marlene how you really feel about her. He sighed. "I like Marlene as a friend. I am in love with someone else." he replied. I giggled knowing that someone he love. "Okay Dr. Blowhole Prank Call Pizza Hut." I told him. He smirked then picked up the phone.

_The Pizza Hut Call_

"Hello. This is Pizza Hut my name is John." the pizza guy said. "How can I help you?"

"Congratulations John You are a lucky winner." Blowhole said.

"What did I win?" John said

"You won one million dollars." Blowhole announced

John screamed like a girl while everyone surrounded him

"But you have to say three sentences." Blowhole interrupted John's celebration

"You have to say 'I am a dummy'." Dr. Blowhole said

"I am a dummy." John mocked

"Say I like chicken in my underwear." Blowhole affirmed

"I like chicken in my underwear." John mimicked

"Now say I am so stupid for thinking that I am actually thinking I am going to win one million dollars." Blowhole demanded with a chuckle

"I am so stupid for thinking that I am actually thinking I am going to win one million dollars." John mocked.

"Okay have a nice day." Blowhole said

_After the phone call_

Everyone laughed after the phone call. Blowhole might be a villain, but he is surely funny. "Okay next Hans must give Skipper a tickle fight." I said with a giggle. Skipper's eyes widened as Hans tackled him to the ground. Skipper laughed so hard, his started to cry. Everyone also was laughing so hard. "Okay that is it for Julia's ToDs." I announced Everyone waved as Julia left the studio. "Now our last Truth or Dare's comes from Angel's best friend Aisa." I recalled smiling. Then she came out from the door. "HEEEEYYYYYY!" she yelled. Then she sat down next to Angel. "Okay put them up." I said to Marlene.

_**I dare Angel to kiss private**____**lol**_

_**I dare Karly to do a back flip**_

_**I dare Pammy to kiss Mort**_

_**I dare Sereece to kiss Blowhole**_

"Okay Angel you have to kiss Private." I said. _"That's not fair." _I thought to myself. _"How come that can' t be me kissing him."_ Her eyes shot out of her eye sockets. 'What I can't kiss him." she objected. "He is my nephew." Clemson got off the chair. "Oops too late." he said as he pushed Angel into Private's beak. They stopped kissing instantly. "Okay next Karly must do a back flip." I said giggling after. Her face sank to the ground. "Aw man I can't with glasses." she said. "Oh well." She jumped up into the air to do a back flip, but she wasn't positioning right and fell face first on the floor. "Oh I think I broke my beak." she said as she rubbed the purple and orange beak. "Okay next I have to kiss...MORT!" I said shocked. My mouth dropped as Julien smashed me and Mort' s mouth together. It was very weird. "Okay now next Sereece must kiss Blowhole." I said wiping my beak. She growled and kissed Blowhole. After they were done, Blowhole smiled slyly. Sereece roared even more and punched him in the face. We all heard a crack as her fist met Blowhole's snout. He wailed in pain. Then he vanished so parts unknown. "Okay well um that's the end of The Truth or Dare show." I said very uncomfortable ready to move. "So we will see you next time."

**Okay our next Truth or Dares: Bml1997, ShadowKnight321 and itsalollapalooza23. So we will see you later.**


	5. Uh I don't know

"Oh it's so boring in here." I said as I lay down on the hospital bed. "Man I can't take it no more." Then someone walked into the room. I saw Kowalski waddled into the room with a bright smile on his face. "Hello there." he said gently. I smiled. Then my smile faded and was replaced with a moan. "The pain...make it stop." I said with agony. Kowalski walk towards my side and kissed me. 'Don't worry you will be alright." he said calmly. A tear formed in my eye, and Kowalski wiped it off with his flipper. He kissed me one more time, then made his way towards the door. He stopped in his tracks. "You don't mind if I take your place for the show right?" he asked me. I smiled weakly . I shook my head. Then he left the door.

**Kowalski's PoV**

As I leave Angel's room, I thought about some things. "Stupid poison." I said to myself. Then I walked into the studio. I shook my head to tell everyone that she is not going to make it tonight. Then I sat in my seat. "Sorry folks Angel can't make it tonight." I announced to everyone that is present. "I will take over for her." My sad expression turned to a happy one. "So today's Co-Hosts will be Rico and Raven." Then Rico walked up to Angel's cute little computer. When Rico saw the screen, he awed. I waddled over, and what I saw was a picture of me and Angel kissing under the moonlight. I smiled. Then he pulled up the Truth or Dares. "'r 'irst 'uth or 'ares come 'rom **Bml1997. **Rico said as everyone cheered for Bm. She came in through the door with Trixy, but something wasn't right. "SPY!" Skipper screamed as he tackled a reddish fox. The fox bit Skipper's flipper, making him yelp from the pain. "It's just me Skipper." Bm said as fixed her fur. Then Skipper said down as crossed his flippers. "Okay Rico put them up." I said trying to be like Angel, but it wasn't working." Rico clicked on the file and the ToDs shown.

_**Dares:**_

_**Angel: Put a character of your choice in a pit with spiders**_

_**Skipper: take a paranoia chill pill and go bowling with lemurs**_

_**Mort: Drink a cup of coffee (I'm curious of the results)**_

_**Private: slap Skipper for all of the times he has slapped you **_

_****__Kowalski: let me borrow your Love-U-Laser (there's this _boy I'm crushing on hard at school, so yeah_**)**_

_**Rico: blow up Hans' habitat**_

_**Marlene: dye your fur turquoise**_

_**Julian: allow Maurice to wear your crown**_

_**Maurice: wear it**_

_**Trixy: fight any villain (doesn't matter who Trixy is just bugging me that she's bored and wants to fight something)**_

"Um the first dare is for Angel." Raven said after looking at the board. My heart sank to the bottom of my body. "I will tell her about the dare." I told everyone. "Be right back." I got out of my chair and walked into the room.

_In the room with Me and Angel_

I walked in and Angel turned her beautiful face towards me. "H-H-Hi." she said very weakly. I looked at her body. She looked like she just took a shower. Her silky feathers glistened in the light. My heart started pounding as I started panting. "Kowalski I am sweating." she reported. I snapped into reality and opened a window so she can get some air. "Well Bm is here and she is wondering what character do you want to be thrown into a pit of spiders. She thought about this. 'I guess Hans." she said. "After all he kept being a jerk and all." I smiled. "Okay sweetie thanks" I replied. I winked at her and left out the room.

_In the studio_

"Okay she said she want Hans to be in the pit of spiders." I told everyone. Then I saw Hans turned around sleeping. Perfect. I grabbed my ExtendOGrab and grabbed his tail. Then I put him in the pit of spiders and close the lid. He was trying his best to get out, but it wasn't working. We all laugh, seeing Hans' misery was actually funny. "Okay Skipper you have to take a paranoia chill pill and go bowling with the lemurs." Bm added after everyone was done laughing. Skipper crossed his flippers. "There is no way I am-." Skipper was interrupted when Bm stuffed a pill in his mouth. He took it and his eyes turned purple. 'Hello pal, let's go bowling." he responded after the weird incident. Julien grabbed Skipper's flipper and ran all the way to the bowling alley. Then they came back with blue, black, and purple all over their bodies. "What happened." I asked them. Maurice tried to speak, but instead four teeth fell out of his mouth, "They didn't allowed animals." Skipper finally said still on the pill. "Okay well Mort you can have some coffee." Bm added as she gave Skipper's coffee to him. Mort drunk the coffee and he went absolute mad. Then he ran into the wall and repeat the process over and over again. "Well okay Private you have to slap Skipper for all the times he did to you." Raven said with a smirk. I was worried. Then Private slapped him very violently.

_Many many many slaps later..._

"Okay Private I think you got him." I confirmed so Private can't hurt Skipper anymore. When Private was done, Skipper's face was very red and also had a flipper mark on it. "Okay Kowalski let me borrow you Love-U-laser." Bm said as she was turning back into her human form. I smiled and gave her my machine. She laughed maniacally and broke the wall as she ran out the studio. "Okay um Rico you can blow up Hans' habitat." I added giving my brother permission to blow something up. He fist pumped and ran out the same way Bm ran out. "This is one weird show." I complemented. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Marlene dye your fur turquoise." Raven demanded as she splashed turquoise dye on her. "Okay Julien get rid of the crown." Raven added snatching the crown away from Julien and giving it to Maurice. "My head is naked." Julien said covering his head. "Okay Trixy you can fight any villain you want." I told her. She smirked and attacked Blowhole. He screamed so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. "Okay that is the end of Bm's ToDs." Raven said. Then Rico bust threw the door. Then Trixy left as everyone cheered her on. "Okay next is **ShadowKnight321**." I announced as he enters the room. "Okay everyone let's get this thing going." he said. I thought about one more thing. "I think I need to check on Angel for a moment." I suggested. I ran all the way into the room.

_In the hospital room_

I ran all the way into the room and opened the door slightly. I saw Angel sleeping, and I wanted her to wake up. I kissed her cheek, and she didn't get up yet. I started pecking and nuzzling her neck. Still no results. I had to take it to the extreme. I started licking her neck and eventually getting on top of her. I started kissing her and rubbing her body. She woke up instantly. "K-K-K-Kowalski." she said. I stopped and faced her hazel brown eyes. "I think I feel better now." Angel calmly added. I jumped off of her and extend a flipper to her. She took hold of it and I helped her walk. She was limping, so I just carried her bridal style and walked out of the room.

_In the studio_

"Okay everyone here she is." I said as everyone cheered for Angel's presence. "Um Kowalski will still be the temporary host." Angel added. " I don't even know who's dares are we doing." So I put her down in her chair and sat back down in my chair.

_**Hey it is nice to meet you and I'll show you a bunch of truth or dares  
Truths:  
Mort:why do you like the feet?**_

_**Everybody:your favorite subject?**_

_**Skipper:Do you remember your brother Felix?(my OC)(if not then I gonna have to  
bring him here(if the hostess approve))**_

_**Dares*evil piano keys playing*:**_

_**Kowalski: I'm gonna ask you a favor*whispers in his ear**he looked shocked but  
agreed**he suddenly went with me and Felix to my secret dance hall(to learn  
the different dance moves I'll teach him)***_

_**Everybody:We're gonna have a dance contest(whoever loses gets a slimmed(with  
green gelatin)and whoever wins gets to win a new high-tech HQ and 10,000  
dollars)**_

_**Angel:(since I support your relationship with Kowalski)I secretly installed  
electrical buzzard on everybody(except the guests) in this truth or dare so  
you can use that if someone isn't doing there dares(or if someone is laughing  
about your relationship)**_

_**Well that is !SK321 OUT! **_

"Okay Mort why do you like the king's feet." I asked He smiled. "Da feet is very warm and cozy." he answered. I shrugged. "Okay what is everyone's favorite school subject?" Shadow questioned everyone.

"Math." Marlene said

"Reading." Private said

"I agree with Private." Pammy added

"Science." I said with a smile.

"I like Science too." Angel said proudly. Hans smiled.

"Well you only like that subject because you 'boyfriend' does." he said with a chuckle after. Then he was electrocuted as we all looked at him. "That's a lesson to you all." I told everyone as I kissed my girlfriend. "Never make fun of our wonderful relationship."

_Sorry it's so tedious if I do everyone's subject._

"Okay Skipper, Felix is here." I told my commanding officer. His smile went southwards. Then Felix busted through the door. "What up bro." Felix said as he waved at him. Then his eyes was took off of him and onto Sereece. "Well hello there." he said as he kissed her flipper. She scrunched her face and snarled. Then he turned to Angel. His eyes

enlarged as he panted. I stared at him suspiciously as he kissed my girlfriend's flipper tip. "Um, I don't like this one bit." she added unsure of what he is trying to do. I turned to the board. Then Shadow walked to me and started whispering in my ear. I agreed and started walking out of the room.

**Private's PoV **

I was very confused. I don't know where Kowalski was going. "Skippah." I called out to my father. "Where is K'walski going?" He shrugged. "I don't know Private." he replied. "But he better not be leaving the studio." Then Angel stand up. "O-Okay e-every-yon-n-e." she stammered. She was starting to lose her balance. I looked at my aunt to make sure everything is okay. Then she collapsed on the ground. Everyone surrounded her and started whispering. My dad picked her up and took her to the hospital room.

**Skipper's PoV**

As I waddled to the room with my sister in my flippers, I started thinking in my mind. Then Sereece waddled up to my side and said "Is she gonna be alright?" I shrugged again. "I am not sure sweetie." I told her. Then we laid Angel on the bed. Karly walked up and touched her. She closed her eyes and began to float in the air. She made a ball of light and shot Angel with the ball of light. Angel looked at me with her eyes flashing white. Then she turned normal and smiled at everyone. I looked at her and hugged her. Then someone opened the door, and we all faced that certain someone. "Well let's start the show." Angel said. "I don't feel bad anymore."

_In Angel's studio_

**Kowalski's PoV**

"Okay everyone we have to dance." I announced as I gave a smirk. Angel also smiled. I guess she like dancing too. Then a stage lifted out from the floor and we awed. Then everyone walked onto the stage and started dancing randomly. The song _Saturday_ was playing as we all danced, well almost everyone. Angel sat in the corner and stared at the wall. I waddled over to her and sat down. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" I asked her. "You should be dancing not moping." She looked at me and said, "Well I want to dance with you, but I don't know how." I smiled and grabbed her flipper. I lifted her up as the song played. Then the song turned into _Sexy Chick_.**(sorry I don't cuss)** It was the instrumental though. I started pumping my flippers up in the air as Angel stared in awe. I grabbed her and started twirling her around. I then I dipped her and lifted her into the air. She did a front flip and I caught her. I smiled. Then I put her down and started moon-walking. Angel had her beak covered by her flippers. Then she waddled up to me and started doing the same as me. Then we both started shaking our hips. Angel got in front of me and started shaking her tail feathers in my face. My heart exploded in my chest as I started panting again. Then I noticed my flippers on her waist as she was shaking her tail feathers. "Dang girl!" I yelled. She smiled and we both continued .

_One hour of so much dancing animals later..._

"Okay the winner of today's dance competition is..." one of the judges said. It came to a tie between Me and Angel versus Hans. "...ANGEL AND KOWALSKI." the judges all said together. Everyone roared as we both kissed each other. Hans snarled as punched me in the face. I fell on the ground and rubbed my swollen eye. "Well how do you like this..." he said kissing my Angel. I snarled as Angel struggled to get out of his grasp. Then I ran towards him and punch him in the beak, making it crack as both flipper and beak collided. "Go Kowalski!" Skipper called out. "Use excessive force." Then Angel went right into the middle of the fight and separated both of us. "Stop please." She said calmly like silk. Then I stopped with my punches and received a kiss from Angel. Then she turned to Hans and punched him in the eye. He groaned from the pain and passed out. She rolled her eyes. "Puny puffin." she said really mad.**( I got the from**_** The Avengers **_**when the Hulk beat up Locke and said "Puny God.")** "Okay well I guess that is it from **ShadowKnight321**." We all waved as Shadow left. Felix turned and winked back at Angel. I glared at him. Then he scurried out of the studio. "Okay last truth or dares from **Itsalollapalooza23**." Raven announced as Lolla walks in. I heart sank as I looked at the black and tan Yorkshire Terrier. "Hi everyone." she said calmly. Then all of a sudden I heard a sound go off. I walked over to the computer and I saw a evil looking penguin. "Why hello Angel." it said. Angel ran to the computer and gasped. "Jorgen." she calmly said. "What are you doing here." Jorgen said "Why I am here to give you a little present." Then all of a sudden a bunch of penguins with mechanical arms break through the walls of the studio. "INNNNNVVAAAASSIIIIOOOONNNN." Angel screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Twenty minutes of mechanical penguin butt kicking later..._

"Okay now that is over." I said as we were done with the fight. "Here are the dares."

_**DARES:**_

_**Skipper & Marlene- Go on a romantic cruise together and eat churros (furros for Skipper) for every meal.**_

_**Kowalski- *in demonic voice* GIVE. ME. MY. HAIRBRUSH. NOW! (He stole it for an invention {supposedly} and my fur has never been the same since!)**_

_**Private- Do a cartwheel!**_

_**Rico- Act like Maurice for a chapter (yes, he has to served KJ and everything**__**)**_

_**Mort- Somebody zap him with a ray to make him smarter. Then have a nerd-off, Mort vs. Blowhole.**_

_**Blowhole- Kiss someone in this room.**_

_**TRUTHS**_

_**Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico- Tell us your life stories.**_

_**King Julien- Have you ever noticed your initials mean killjoy? :)**_

_**Marlene- Do you like, no, love Skippykins? *to self* PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES!**__**Bye! :)))**_

"Okay Marlene and Skipper has to go on a romantic cruise together." I said sorta upset. It should be Sereece and Skipper. Marlene smiled and grabbed Skipper's flipper. They ran to the cruise ship and left the studio. "GIVE. ME. MY. HAIRBRUSH." Lolla screamed as she took the hairbrush off of my latest creation. "No that was the central control center for my Earwax Recycler." I cried out. Lolla stuck her tongue out and brushed her fur."Oh well Private you have to do a cartwheel." I informed my nephew. He smiled and did a cartwheel. "Rico you have to be Maurice for the day." Raven added after Private's cartwheel. Rico hanged his head low and made a smoothie for King Julien. Then I grabbed my latest invention. "This is the SmartoRay." I called out. Then I zapped Mort with it and his brain grew a little bigger. "Okay Mort what is 120*264/2+60?" I asked the now smart Mort. He answered "15,900." I smiled. "That is correct Mort." Then I turned to my enemy." Now Blowhole what 500/5*69-12?" He smiled. That is easy the answer is 10." he answered very confidently. The buzzer went off which means that he got it wrong. Then all of a sudden a very huge pie comes out and smacks Blowhole right in the snout. "I HATE pie." he yelled as he was covered with pie.

_Many Questions later..._

"Okay I can't believe that an evil genius lost against a little lemur like Mort." Angel said patting Mort on his head. "Now Blowhole have to kiss someone." Lolla said with a giggle after. Angel's mouth dropped as Blowhole attack her to the ground and kissed her. After he was done, she punched him in the eye and came to my side. "Hey boys tell us you life stories." Sereece said very excited to see her boyfriend's story. Private put a DVD in the DVD player and the video showed.

_The Penguin Boys Life Story _

"Hey man." Sam said as he waddled to his brother. He looked at the little penguin between his legs. "Well you must be happy now that your little boy has hatched." Kevin said still holding his little chick between his legs. "Yeah I am still waiting for Serena to come back." Sam replied. Then the little penguin in Sam's legs left his resting place. "He's trying to greet my little boy. Kevin said trying to wake the little penguin. "Go on Kowalski, meet your cousin." Kowalski woke up and seen a little penguin wave to him. He smiled and hugged his little cousin. "Hi there." Kowalski said to his cousin. "The name's Skipper." Skipper called out. Kowalski smiled. "Okay Skipper let's go play." he replied. Then they ran and played. "What up man." a mysterious penguin called out. "What up Ronald." Sam responded. Ronald waddles to the light once again with another penguin. "This is Rico." Ronald introduced to the other adult penguins.

Rico waddled out of his father's legs and waved. Then he walked up to the other little penguins and waved. " Hello there." Rico called out to Kowalski and Skipper. Skipper walked up to the young penguin and saluted. "What's your name solider." Skipper asked Rico. Rico cleared his throat. "Rico." he answered. Skipper smiled. 'We could use someone like you." he added. "Do you like blowing things up?" Rico smiled and nodded. "Welcome to the team Rico." young Skipper welcomed the young psychopath. Then that's when their fathers walk into the scene. "Okay boys your mommas is about to come." they all said in unison. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico all have big goofy smiles on their faces. They all went between their dads' legs and they all waddled to the ocean.

As soon as the women returned, everyone scurried along to find their mate. "Serena!" Sam called out to his mate. They hugged then kissed. Then Serena knelt down and stared at her new baby. "Aw Skipper is so adorable." she complimented. Skipper crossed his legs and smiled shyly. Serena just giggled at this sight. "Are you hungry little one?" Serena asked her little baby. Skipper nodded as stretched his mouth wide open. Then Serena threw up in little Skipper's mouth. When she was finished, Skipper rubbed his little belly and hugged his mom. Sam awed at the sight. Then the ground shook the family. Everyone looked to see that a glacier was falling on Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico. Their parents pushed them out of the way and was crushed right in front of the little chicks. The little team stared at their now dead parents and started to cry. Then someone grabbed them and flew high into a secret headquarters.

The chicks was dropped in a sturdy cage. The chicks try to get out, but they couldn't stand a chance. "Thank you so much Violet." a strange yet evil sounding voice entered the room. Then the chicks trembled with fear as the shadow appeared in their faces. "Well I might as well get rid of you puny chicks before you grow up to save the world." the evil shadow said. "Like your parents." Skipper tried toughing up, but the thought of his parents being crushed under that glacier was too much to bear. He let out his tears and the other two penguins just cried with him. The penguin just laughed at this sight. "This is so pathetic." he said as he pointed a laser to all of the chicks' helpless bodies. Then out of nowhere, a crash was heard in the scene. This unknown penguin chick punched the cage containing the Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico, and flew sky high. "You will pay Angel." the evil penguin called out. Angel rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that Jorgen." little Angel retorted will a heroic laugh as she flew away.

_Paused_

"Wait wait wait so you are telling me that Angel was the one who saved us from being killed?" I questioned everyone. Everyone shrugged as Angel nodded softly. I ran to her side and kissed her like I was in heaven. "Boys, this is one nice moment on camera." Skipper said as he shot a picture of me and Angel.

_Playing_

Angel flew all very high to a city. "New York Perfect." she whispered. Then flew to the Central Park Zoo. There she placed the chicks in the entry way. She kissed them all of them on the cheek and waved. "Wait!" Skipper called out. Angel stopped in her tracks and stared at Skipper. "Will we ever see you again?" Skipper posted the question. Angel smiled. "Yes soon my little brother." she answered him. Then she flew away. "She's pretty Skipper." Kowalski commented. Then a zookeeper walked to the entry and stared at the little penguins. She picked them up and made her way to the vet.

_Stopped_

"Wow. That is amazing." Karly commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay folks we will do Private's life story later, so anyway let's continue." I announced. "Okay Julien did you know that your initials mean kill joy?" Julien's face scrunched up. "I am not the kill joy." Julien opposed. I smiled knowing that is was true. "Okay Marlene do you love Skippykins." Lolla said with a big smile on her face. Marlene smiled. "Yes I do." she confessed. Then she tackled Skipper to the ground and started making out with him. He struggled out of her grasped and ran all the way in circles being chased by Marlene. "Okay well we will see you next time." I said waving to the camera.

**Oh my what a looooooonnnnnnggggg chapter huh. Anyway sorry I wasn't updating in a while. So much things like school, being sick, couldn't stay on computer long, and more. But hey finally I am done so who cares. Okay by and send your dares in :D. Oh and one more thing, I will also be on other websites. These are the websites:**

**Deviantart: AngelFlippers77**

**Fanpop: AngelFlippers7**

**Well that's it so see ya later. **


	6. Probation

**Hello fellow Fanfiction writers, I am here to announce that the Truth or Dare show is now put on probation until further notice. I just don't feel like writing it right now, but as soon as I feel like writing it, I will let you guys know. Okay then bye.**


End file.
